The present invention relates to a drying machine for drying objects of drying, clothes or the like, contained in a drying chamber.
A prior drying machine has a drum in which clothes are contained. The drum is rotated while heated air is supplied into the drum. This promotes the evaporation of water included in the clothes, so that the drying machine can dry clothes contained in the drum.
Generally speaking, after clothes are washed and dehydrated in a washing machine, clothes are put into the drum of the drying machine. The clothes are generally dehydrated by a high speed spinning, so they generally become entwined with each other. Therefore, most of clothes are put into the drum in the entwined condition. In clothes which are entwined, fibers are extended, twisted and bent in the drum. As a result, in the prior drying machine, heated air is supplied into the drum containing clothes, and sets these clothes by heat into a distorted condition. Then, since the clothes are ironed in a distorted condition, the clothes get out of shape and wrinkled.
Since clothes in the drum are collected easily on a lower portion within the drum, an inlet through which the heated air is supplied is located near the lower portion to dry clothes efficiently. But the temperature of the heated air supplied into the drum is about 120.degree. C. as shown in FIG. 7, which promotes the above problem due to the high temperature of the heated air. Because the temperature of 120.degree. C. is suitable for clothes being nylon or polyester, as shown in FIG. 8, which have a low melting point, to be ironed, especially the above clothes are easily set in out of shape by the heat.